Wherever the Road Lead Us
by Rockylita
Summary: Part of the team comes to terms with Jesses death. It will mean a new start...NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. The only thing mine is the story idea.  
**AN:** This chapter is in Letty's POV. I hope you guys enjoy it and if not I apologize. R&R

* * *

I can't take it anymore. So many things have changed and yet we have been indignant to realize it. We've tried to fill in the void that Jesse left, but at the end nothing works. I try to reach out for strength and comfort, but I don't find it in the person I need it from the most. For so long I've been the strong one but now I need to fall into his arms and let it all out. However Dom is rarely around anymore. God knows what he's doing or who he's doing. I just can't take it anymore. 

"Hey watch it Let! You can hurt someone by throwing tools around!"

"I can't take this shit anymore Vince. I'm tired of pretending everything is fine when its not. We haven't mourned Jesse like we should because we don't want to believe he's gone. But truth is Vince, he is! He's fucking gone and he didn't take me with him."

I finally fall and let everything I was holding in for so long out. Vince stops working on the car and holds me for what seemed forever. He held me like I needed to be held, comforted me and allowed me to cry.

"Shh baby its okay. I know it's hard, I know."

"Why, Vince why? Why Jesse? He had his whole life ahead of him. I want him to come back Vince. I want to see him. Why couldn't it been me instead of him?"

Jesse was like a kid brother to me. I protected him, shared everything with him and I didn't want to accept the fact he was gone. We jumped right back to quoteunquote a normal life but how can it be normal without Jesse.

"Don't say shit like that Let. He would want you to live, to on as the strong girl you are. I know is bullshit what happened to Jesse but things happened for a reason. Just think about it this way. He's in a better place, watching over you, watching over us and he's always here if we keep him alive in our memory. Yeah I know that we've done a shitty job at mourning Jesse, ignoring our pain, wanting to believe he's still around, but maybe it's time to recognize the fact that he is gone. Just keep fighting Let, don't give up. Not now, not ever. Keep fighting, keep your head high for Jesse. He would want that."

I hold Vince's words. I realize that what he's saying is true, I have to keep fighting for Jesse.

I keep holding Vince and he has his arms around me. I can't do this alone.

"I'm here for ya Letty, you know that."

I smile through my tears. He knew what was going through my head.

Without noticing or hearing him come in I hear Leon, "You have me too Let."

I look up at him then at Vince. Dom might have given up on me, but I know that Leon and Vince haven't. I also know that Jesse is counting on me to keep his memory alive.

I wipe my tears and Leon hands one hand to Vince and I. I hold their hands, "For Jesse" and both nod.

I look around the garage. The place isn't the same without the hyperactive Jesse. It hasn't been the same since numbly we buried him. This place no longer feels like home.

I grab my keys and head to my car. Vince and Leon follow me.

"I'm not going home guys. I need a new beginning, a new start. I need a place where I can keep Jesse's memory alive without feeling num. Its time to move on."

The guys nod. I see Vince and Leon go back to the garage and close it down.

Once they are done they come back to me.

"Then we're coming with ya."

I smile and look at both of them. "Okay then, where to boys?"

"Where ever the road leads us to."

We get in our cars and ride into the sunset. I know Jesse is behind it and feel comfort in knowing that he's watching over us.

"For ya little bro."

I rev up my engine and head on east.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters.The only thing is mine is the story idea.

**AN:** Hey guys. I just want to thank **LizzyB22, Jada91, locofiend13**. Thanks guys for reviewing. It means alot, really. I want to thank **greenglowchassis** for correting me on the quote unqoute thing and coming up with the title for this story, thanks a bunch. This chapter is also in Letty's POV. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please R&R.

* * *

Driving away from the only thing you've known is hard but when your heart and soul are breaking you know it's the only thing left to do to survive. 

In the exterior I've always been this cold hearted bitch only because I've always have to fight for what is mine and what I deserve. Things are not given out easily in life. You have to earn them with sweat, blood, and tears. Soon enough life is the one that turns you into a bitch.

But what most people don't know is that I'm scared and fragile inside. I'm afraid what life is going to bring tomorrow and what other sorrow I'll have to cry.

Jesse saw through my wall and knew how to take out the best in me. He would always break the ice I would build because of Dom and make it better. But without him, I've felt lost and numb without anyone to go to until today when I finally had enough.

I feel liberated, like a huge load has taken away from my shoulders. I feel like the chains that were choking me are broken and I'm finally able to scream out.

But why not turn to Dom for the comfort I've been looking for? Why not turn to the man I've stood by for so long? But the truth is that Dom hasn't been there for me like I've been there for him for so long. He has learn to take me for granted and seek me only when he's over his head or wants to spend a few minutes in bed.

Since the heist he lost himself in the misery of everything. He pushed me and everyone aside. After the heist he became a cold distant man, lost not knowing how to deal with the guilt everyone shared.

The love I felt for him soon turned into resentment and why not? I mean if it weren't for the last stunt, all of us would have been out looking for Jesse to help him with Johnny. But instead we followed Dom's orders like always and like always he pushed away the gut feeling of his team.

I still remember when he told me that he loved me after reaching Vince. But how can you put the people you love in danger? I'm not saying that it was entirely Dom's fault, we each had the choice to pull out but Dom has the ability to pull you in and never think about the consequences.

I resent him not only for what happened that day but ignoring the fact that I needed him the most. I needed him, to comfort me, to hold me like Vince did but he ignored it. I resent him for forcing us to continue as if nothing happened.

Hopefully with this break he will learn how much he truly is with is and how little he is without us. We are a team, we are the force behind the man, and he's completely lost without us.

However part of me wish him luck. Hopefully he will be able to find himself and become the independent man he once was. Hopefully he will regain what he has lost.

As for me, my goal now is to gain control of my life again. For so long I've been in his shadow. I've always been Dom's girl and trophy. Today, I've broken that and I can be able to find myself again. I have to soldier up to gain happiness and respect.

I know the road is will be long just like the one I'm riding now but I'm not alone. I know that Jesse is looking down on me and I have two great partners in crime like Vince and Leon.

Mia will hopefully understand once I talk to her. Luck for her she was able to move out when she was granted a scholarship to an out of state university. Maybe we'll stop by and visit her and then I'll be able to tell her why I did what I did.

As for Dom and I, I no longer know where we stand. I resent him too much to love him but I sincerely hope I can forgive him one day. It will be a long process since I'm not the type to forgive and forget. Our need to have something secure has kept us together but our pain is the one who has finally broken that. I no longer can go pretending everything will be fine when things are falling apart.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that at first I don't hear my phone ring.

"Yo?"

"Hey Let, I know we're on a mission to get away but you think we can make a pit stop to eat? I'm dying back here."

Same old coyote. I too start to feel hungry and I laugh.

"Yeah sure. There's a town coming up. We'll grab something to eat and crash somewhere, cool?"

"Yeah. I just need food."

I smile. I know with Leon and Vince I will never feel abandoned or restricted. I'll be free to be whatever the hell I want to be and they'll support me unlike Dom did lately.

I take the next exit with Vince's blue Maxima and Leon's yellow Skyline right behind.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. The only thing mine is the story idea.

**AN: **Thanks a bunch, **Jada91**, **LizzyB22**, **locofiend13**, **greenglowchassis**, & **Gabwr** for reviewing! It really is an inspiration to continue with this story. Thank you for the ideas. This chapter is in Vince POV and soon I'll have Leon's POV too. I'm still coming up with the wheareabouts on Mia, that's in development ; ). I hope you guys enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

How could I let things go so far? I get angry at myself again for the millionth time. There was a way to avoid all the anger, all the pain bottled up. 

There have many times when I wanted to start using Dom as a punching back for all the anger I felt inside. I felt not only angry at him but at myself for letting him run me like a puppet.

I should have pulled out. My focus wasn't entirely on the heist that day. We all knew that things would turn upside down without having Jesse with us.

So much was lost that day. Oh Jesse I'm so sorry brother.

He was our little brother. He was someone who always managed to find a solution to a problem. If we needed the help he would not hesitate to help out, and he wasn't one to give you shit either when he did.

What did we do when he was the one needed our help? We went after that fucking truck instead of trying to find him. I hate myself for that. I hate Dom for that.

Dom always managed to use us to his convenience. Yes I admit, all the high jacking of the trucks started to make life better, but I knew that his ambition for more would one day bring the destruction of one of us.

I just had hoped it was his, instead of Jesse.

I felt useless when I was told of Jesse's death in the hospital. The only thing I wanted to do was kill Johnny and when they told me that was taken care of, I felt like crap.

I felt guilty for not being there for him, protecting him, helping him like he had helped me so many other times.

Then my guilt turned into resentment and anger towards Dom. I looked into his eyes and I knew he felt it, felt my anger and he would leave the house to avoid all our eyes.

Dom little by little started to pull away from all of us. He knew he was guilty for everything that had happened, but what hurt me the most was the way Letty was feeling.

Her best friend, her confidant, her peace of mind was gone and with Dom pushing her away she turned ice cold.

The only person that seemed to take all the anger when the shit hit the fan between her and Dom was Jesse. He would find a way to calm her down or make her laugh. But that was Jesse.

Jesse was Letty's soft spot and Letty was Jesse's backbone. He was the only one to bring a smile to Letty's face when things weren't that great between her and Dom. When Dom would get angry at Jesse for something it was Letty standing up for him, always protecting him from Dom's fury. They were a tag team.

After the accident, I would look into her eyes and that fire that sparkle left and the only that was there was an empty soul. That was that tore me up inside.

That's why part of me was relief that she finally broke down at the garage today. God knows how much pain she's been through and I was losing hope of having my touch girl back.

Dom not only managed have stopped us from going to Jesse's rescue, he managed to kill all of our spirits when he didn't accept he was wrong.

All he had to do was accept he had done wrong and we would have dealt with all these emotions but instead he chose to ignore it. That is what angers me the most.

I don't know how long it will take but I know eventually he will come to some realization to what he lost that day and what he lost entirely today.

It's time for a new beginning. It's time to pay homage to a fallen friend, a brother with a new beginning.

With Leon, Letty and I, we will find a way to keep Jesse with us until we too fall.

I lessen my grip on the steering wheel.

"Jesse, brother, wherever you are your always part of this family, of this team. We won't let you down I promise."

The time for a new beginning starts now. Wherever this road leads us to, I know we're going to be fine.

It's time to let old resentments in the past. It's time to start fresh.

And to start new we need food, well at least I do.

I grab my cell phone and call Letty.

"Yo?"

"Hey Let, I know we're on a mission to get away but you think we can make a pit stop to eat? I'm dying back here."

I hear her laugh. It's nice to hear her laugh.

"Yeah sure. There's a town coming up. We'll grab something to eat and crash somewhere, cool?"

I hear laughter in her voice. I know she's going to be her old self soon.

"Yeah. I just need food."

I'll see to it that Letty doesn't go through what she has gone through. I promise.

I see her take the next exit and I follow with Leon right behind.

I call Leon on his phone.

"Leon brother, are you ready to start over?"

"All for Jesse man, I'm ready."

"Good because we're starting with food."

"'Bout time! I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or songs used in this chapter. The only thing mine is the story idea behind all this.  
**AN:** Thanks **greenglowchassis** and **locofiend13** for keeping reviewing. Its awesome to get feedback and to know that you guys enjoy my story. Its great inspiration to continue writing. This chapter was posted earlier but I decided to rewrite it just a little adding a song by Yellowcard "View from Heaven". The second one towards the end of the chapter is "Missing You" by Puff Daddy. I hope you like the new version of this chapter. R&R

_

* * *

I'm just so tired  
Won't you sing me to sleep  
And fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from the place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life_

**Flashback**

"Jesse's wh…? Jesse's what? Jesse can't be dead."

I felt hands trying to pull me into a hug.

"NO! Jesse can't be dead! You're fucking lying to me! Jesse can't be dead, he's fine."

"No he's not Leon. He's…he's gone."

Mia got to be wrong. Jesse can't be dead.

I feel her trying to hug me again and I move abruptly. I nod no.

"He can't be dead Mia, he just can't!"

"Ms. Torreto I'm sorry to inform you that your friend has passed away. We tried our best but there was nothing we could do."

I heard Mia break down and cry. I just stood there, numb.

"No. No. He can't be dead. That's impossible."

"I'm so sorry for your lost young man. We did all we could."

"Fuck you!"

"Leon! Leon wait! Where are you going! Leon!"

**End Flashback**

_Late night drives  
All alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singin' lines from all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beasts the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here_

I still remember that day at the hospital. I remember my heart growing cold and my soul losing itself in misery.

Jesse wasn't just a friend, he was my brother. He trusted me to be there for him, to help him when he needed it, and that day I failed him.

If I could turn the hand of time backwards I would turn it back to that day. I would stop Jesse from running against Johnny. I would stop Dominic from trying to pull the last heist. I would try my damn hardest to have my brother back.

Jesse taught me the meaning of trust. He made me believe and trust in people again. He was the one that opened a new life for me. He was the one that made me stay with DT.

After my family turned their back on me, I found Jesse almost in the same shoes as I was. His mother was long gone and his dad was in and out of jail.

Just a kid, living in the streets, I met him and soon enough we became brothers. I promised him I would stand by him, be there for him when he needed me, and the day he needed me the most I failed him.

If only we could have put the heist to the side, we would have focused on finding Jesse before Johnny could lay hands on him. Dom's ambition got the worst of us that day.

I stormed out of the hospital that day and raced home expecting to see Jesse there. I was in denial. I didn't want to believe that my brother was gone. I wouldn't accept it.

I pulled up to our house and I saw his Jetta out in the front and I had half hoped that Jesse was there. But what I saw next killed me inside.

There, in the front side walk by the stairs, was blood. It was his blood there. I saw his Jetta along with some windows on the house had bullet holes. I wished it was me who was dead and not Jesse.

_I feel your fire when it's cold in my heart  
And things sort of start  
Reminding me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
Just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too_

_You won't be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye_

_I hope that all is well in heaven_  
'_cause it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven_  
'_cause I'm so lost without you down here_

The day we buried Jesse was the toughest. That day I not only buried my brother, I buried a part of my soul, a part of my being.

After the ceremony I took off and I roamed the streets to find a way to take away all the crap I was feeling.

If Jesse wasn't there to live his life to the fullest like he always seemed to do, why did I have to live too? That night I was seeking death, driving the streets at limits unthinkable.

But instead of physically dying I died emotionally.

I grew cold and biter. I pushed everyone away, blaming everyone for Jesse's death. I wanted for everyone to feel what I was feeling, dead inside.

But today something snapped in me when I saw Letty and Vince in the garage. She managed to make me realize that I wasn't the only one that had lost a brother. She made me realize we all had lost Jesse, we all had lost a part of ourselves that day.

There's still so much pain there, so much resentment. But now I will deal with it the way I was meant to deal with it from the beginning.

Being part of a team, of a family, means to lean on each other when times are hard, that was what Jesse taught me and that's what I have to keep doing.

We will become the family we once where.

I know now that Jesse hasn't left entirely. He will always be part of this team, part of me, and I have to clean my act for him. I can't fail him again. I have to keep fighting for his sake and mine.

Softly I hear the song change on the radio.

……_Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me!  
Even though you're gone we still a team  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
Open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death_

_Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_It's kinda hard wit you not around  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time……_

There's no worse pain than to lose your brother, your friend and I wish with all my guts that Jesse would be here with us. However I know for sure that he's up there watching our backs like he would have if he was here.

I sense the pain in my hands and look down. My hands have been griping the steering wheel and my knuckles have turned white.

I loosen my grip coming to terms with Jesse not being here physically. Today I've taken the first step with Letty and Vince.

"A new life, a new beginning, for you little brother."

I hear my phone ring so I grab it.

"Leon brother, are you ready to start over?"

"All for Jesse man, I'm ready."

"Good because we're starting with food."

"'Bout time! I'm hungry."

I follow Letty and Vince knowing damn well that Jesse is following too and I smile.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm finally off for the time being with school so hopefully I'll have more time on my writing. Thanks alot for those who keep on reading and reviewing. This is a Dominic POV and I apologize it's shorter than the others. I don't know if I want to leave him here or develop him later on in the story. R&R ; )  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in these story the only thing mine is the story concept.

* * *

My own prison feels way worse than being up in Lompoc. My bars are my guilt, my remorse, and my own self destruction.

I don't know what path to take anymore, I feel lost, I feel alone.

I hate change, I hate avoiding the problem, and I hate running away from it but there's no choice.

I love my team, my family and I'll go through hell just for them. My devotion goes beyond any limits but I forgot to treasure them the way a brother, a lover, a friend suppose to treasure the one's they love.

Why did I force them into a game of ambition and self destruction?

Because I made myself and them believe that it was for the best.

In the beginning it was. The heists helped our financial problems and drove us into new heights but once all that was settled it became a game of power and adrenaline.

I wanted to accomplish something no other man had accomplished, reach millions without suffering any consequences.

Reality brought a harsh halt to that dream.

My consequence was that I lost everything I held dear.

Life paid me back by taking Jesse, someone who didn't deserve to leave.

Jesse depended on me, he looked up to me, and when it came time to show my true friendship I failed him.

That day I lost all sense of peace and innocence. It was all gone with Jesse.

Jesse without doubt idolized me, proved his loyalty to me and the team time after time, and proved to the rest of the world that he belonged to ride with Team Torreto and be part of my family.

His loyalty was remarkable and for that I will always feel guilt because I failed him in the moment I had to prove to him that I would be there like he was there for me.

I lost control and I lost sight of what was important.

The heavy load of guilt and remorse has pushed me further away from my family.

I can't stare them in the eye because it kills me to know that they blame me.

I can't talk to them because they don't want to hear my pity excuses.

So my only comfort has been many bottles of Corona.

With beer I bury every emotion and I go numb.

I've lost sense of all things and I can't be the person Jesse admired so much until I have paid my dues.

How or when I don't know but I can't be the Dominic Torreto that dominated the black top of LA.

The need and desire for it is gone just as I lost everything and everyone because of my stupidities.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character used in this story. The only thing mine is the story concept.  
**AN:** I want to thank **crazy4thesun** for reading and reviewing and **locofiend13** for keeping on reading and sending great feedback. Thanks a bunch. This chapter is kinda short and I apologize. It's Letty POV and I hope you enjoy it. R&R

* * *

My mind wonders back to the days when we used to be whole. 

To the days when we where kids and use to dream big.

It's amazing how life can change everything for you in one blink of an eye and you don't even notice it.

I remember when it used to be us just working on a car or chilling outside with a beer in one hand.

I remember when se use to sit in the living room watching some Bruce Lee movie or playing some crazy game.

Those where the days we use to laugh together or laughed at each other and everyone outside envied us for having such a crazy bond.

Now the only thing left of those days are memories that will last until we find new ones to build.

I look at Vince and I admire his strength.

No other man has gone through his hell and come out alive. He almost died dangling from the fucking truck and the shotgun wound to his leg.

But Vince is one tough dog to put down to sleep. He isn't a man to go down without a fight.

His scars will become a symbol, a symbol of survival and determination. I'll be damned if those scars become a nightmare to him.

I admire Leon too for his strong will.

There was no other person closer to Jesse than Leon and if Leon would have been a weaker person he would have allowed himself to die too.

To lose a friend is hard but to lose a brother is hell. I know Leon has gone through his own person hell and back and it only gives me hope.

Leon doesn't need to hide his tears, he knows he can come to me and I'll be his crying shoulder.

That sparkle that drained out with Jesse's death is glowing back in his eyes.

I admire both my guys because without them I would be lost.

They keep me sane and they keep me grounded.

They are my link to Jesse as I know I'm theirs and I hold that dear.

Miami is going to do us good I know that for sure and we'll leave our past behind us.

A new sense of tranquility has inspired me grow older and wiser.

I've learned to let go and embrace what I have.

Miami will become our new home and this beach house near the beach is right start.

Secluded own its own from the public, we share the view of the ocean and each sunset and sunrise.

This is our home not someone else's.

I couldn't want more.

"Why you up so late Letty? Are you cold?"

I guess he saw me rubbing my arms and shivering a little.

"Everything is going to be okay right?"

"I don't doubt it one bit Let. We're going to be okay I promise."

He assures me wrapping a blanket around me and holding me tight.

He always has brought out that sense in me that everything is going to be okay even if the odds are stacked against us.

That was something Dom never brought out in me.

I leaned against his arms nodding believing him.

Everything is going to be okay.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's used in this story. The only thing mine is the idea.  
**AN:** **Locofiend13/The Loco Dead Girl** thanks so so so much for your awesome feedback. I love Dom/Letty fics too but this one will be...oh I don't know yet. I like the Leon/Letty angle, thank you for the idea.  
I guess this story doesn't have a POV. I just wrote this chapter so if there's alot of errors I apologize and I'll edit later. I just wanted to add a chapter tonight. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R. -Rachel  
_**Trust and loyalty, once broken can never be replaced, forgiven yes, but never replaced. - zellea21 from the board.**  
_

* * *

"What are you guys going to do now? All you know is cars." 

It was Mia who was sitting across Letty with Leon and Vince completing a square in the beach house living room.

Letty found it necessary to call her and let her know the reasons of their decision to leave LA.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do Mia but I'm sure as hell not going back to LA."

"Vince I didn't mean it like that. It's just all this has caught me off guard. After all I'm still Dom's sister."

"It wasn't easy to move away Mia but I couldn't do it anymore. Time after time I waited for Dom to open to me, to show he still cared but everyday it was torture. I lost Jesse too, I cry and hurt for him too, dammit Mia, and I was going insane trying to go numb and forget everything thinking it was the best for Dom. Instead I was losing myself and I was losing the only thing I have left of Jesse, his memory. I'm not doing that for him, not for Dom, I'm not yanking Jesse's memory out of my life."

Letty stood up and walked to the window where the beach was visible. Slow silent tears flowing down.

In the past she would have been willing to do up to anything for Dom, sacrifice her entire soul for the man she loved but Dom changed when racing and dominance had become his priority instead of the simple things like his family, his team.

"I wish him the best Mia I do but I can't live in a shell pretending what happened didn't happened. I'm not going to disrespect Jesse's memory like that. Dom will have to learn how to deal with it on his own because our time came and went."

"I'll have to go back to Cali and see to it that he doesn't drive himself to self destruction."

"Dammit Mia you have to let Dom learn how to take care of himself!"

"I can't leave my brother alone Vince. He needs someone to help him through this."

"All his life he has had someone to take care of him, watch over him. First it was your parents, then you, then us, and finally Letty. I think it's time he leans how to manage on his own."

"But he doesn't have the moral support that you guys have here! I won't leave my brother to root!"

"If he does he deserves it Mia. Face it it's his damn fault we're in this situation in the first place. His stubbornness, his pride, his adrenaline rush cost us all. I know we all are to blame for Jesse's death because we played along in Dom's game but if it weren't for Dom's hard head instead of trying to jack those trucks we should have been roaming the streets for Jesse! Jesse should have been our priority that day, not that truck!"

Leon stood up and was now pacing the floor. Mia was sitting with her head down slowly crying.

"I'm sorry Mia that I'm hurting you but if Dom feels half of what I've felt I don't wish him any less. I died Mia. I was gone the minute those bullets killed Jesse. I didn't lose a friend or a beer buddy I lost my brother! I went to hell when I saw him in that coffin so cold and pale. I died with him Mia and I was a walking zombie because of it. I'm learning to live again, to start a new life, one that doesn't revolve on the orders of one man."

Leon sat down again more calmed as Mia was wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Leon. If I could turn back the hand of time I would. I understand Leon. God knows I understand. I had the need to leave too. The memories where too raw to keep seeing all of you guys lose yourselves in your own misery. Except when I left I had hope you guys where going to be able to heal each other. I never expected for Dom to shut you out Letty, not you. You have been his salvation."

"And who was going to be mine?" Letty managed to whisper.

"Do you still love him?"

Mia was watching Letty waiting for her reaction.

"No."

Mia turned her head down again.

"I'm sorry Mia but it's the truth. I stopped loving him along time ago. It was a matter of time of me realizing it. I don't wish him any harm Mia but now I just need…"

"Time to heal. I don't blame you Letty and I don't hate you for it."

"Thank you."

Mia looked up and looked around. She looked over at Leon who stood up to stand by Letty wrapping his arms around her for support. Then she looked over at Vince who only stared into the wall behind her.

"What are you going to do then, stay here?"

Vince turned his eyes back to Mia, "That's our plan."

Mia nodded.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't leave him alone. He's my brother and I have to make sure he's okay. I know he fucked up, I know he's guilty for all that happened but he's still by brother and blood is thicker than any guilt. I love him and I have to be there for him whether he let's me in or not."

It was Vince's turn to nod. He understood.

"Never forget that you have us Mia. We're always here no matter what. We love you girl."

Mia walked up to Vince and hugged him.

"Thank you."

Letty and Leon walked up too and hugged her.

"I guess now there's an actual reason to be on the phone everyday huh girl?"

Both girls laughed.

"Yeah."


End file.
